Como un juguete
by A pretty lie
Summary: Dejé que diera unos pasos antes de volver a llamarla. Había algo que debía decirle. -¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- – Cuida de mi corazón, lo estás llevando contigo.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a L. J. Smith.

**Como un juguete**

Reía. La escuchaba reír. La veía reír. Sus suaves carcajadas llegaban a mis oídos e inundaban mi mente por completo. Elena reía. Con otro. Con él. Con Stefan.

¿Qué debía deducir de aquello? ¿Que la estaba perdiendo?

_Que la había perdido. _

Tal vez ni siquiera eso. No podía perder algo que nunca había sido realmente mío. ¿Verdad?

Elena era increíble. Siempre lograba salirse con la suya y hacia bailar a la gente a su son sin siquiera darse cuenta. Y yo, como un imbécil se lo había permitido.

Nunca comprendí porqué me había aceptado. Cómo no se daba cuenta de que se merecía alguien mejor que yo. Alguien como Stefan.

_O tal vez sí lo había hecho. Y a eso venía._

Podía escuchar sus pasos dubitativos a mi espalda y me volteé antes de que pronunciara mi nombre.

-Ma...tt- se interrumpió, sobresaltada al verme volteado y observándola. Y sin una palabra me abrazó, rodeando mi cintura con sus finos brazos. Stefan nos observaba atentamente unos pasos más allá _y eso lo dijo todo_. Me lo soplaba el viento. Me lo gritaba el silencio. _Se había acabado._

Entonces intenté ocultar mi tristeza, mordiendo mi labio inferior y cerrando fuertemente lo ojos. _Me dolía._ Me sentía como si fuera un juguete. Elena había jugado y reído conmigo hasta encontrar un juguete mejor que yo. Más divertido talvez. O más lindo. Simplemente, me había reemplazado por otro.

Pero debía aceptar la derrota como un caballero. ¿Verdad? Había perdido la batalla. Él supo luchar mejor que yo. Y ahí estaba su premio. Riendo con él. ¿Y saben qué era lo peor? Que me caía bien. Sí, lo admito. Stefan me caía bien. Su mirada franca y sincera me lo decía todo. Sabía cómo cuidarla. Sabía cómo hacerla feliz. Y eso era lo que realmente importaba ¿verdad? Yo sólo quería que Elena fuera feliz. No importaba que fuera conmigo o sin mí.

Le devolví el abrazo, depositando un ligero beso en su frente. La sentía temblar entre mis brazos. _Fabuloso._ Estaba llorando. Solté un suspiro y lentamente la alejé uno centímetros de mí, para enjugar con el pulgar las lágrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos.

-Lo siento tanto, Matt – musitó, observándome con el azul tan complicado de sus ojos abarrotado de dolor.

No contesté inmediatamente. Me limité a observar el suelo, empujando algo invisible con la punta del zapato.

-¿Matt?

Tomé aire y volví a alzar la vista. ¿Qué debía decirle? Repitiéndole cuánto la amaba no conseguiría retenerla conmigo. Deseché la idea con pesar, mientras sacudía las monedas olvidadas en mi bolsillo.

-Descuida, no te merezco- Solté al final tras unos segundos de silencio. Se mostró extrañada y sus labios se crisparon con reproche y confusión.

-Matt, no…- titubeó- no…- su voz se desvaneció.

-Es la verdad- insistí y forcé una sonrisa. -No te preocupes, ya lo tengo asumido- mentí, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla.

Se quedó observándome como esperando que mi voz se quebrara y me delatara completamente. Odiaba que fuera tan perceptiva. Llené mi rostro de falsa alegría y haciendo un esfuerzo para que mi voz sonara casi normal, extendí una mano.

-¿Amigos?

Titubeó, escudriñando aún mi rostro, pero finalmente soltó un suspiro y me la estrechó.

-Amigos- Aseguró, regalándome una sonrisa. Se la devolví, sintiendo cómo algo en mi interior lloraba.

Intenté recordarle que Stefan estaba esperándola y que regresara con él, pero el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta me lo impedía. Por lo que me limité a sacudir la cabeza una vez hacia aquel extremo del patio desde donde él nos observaba. Volvió la cabeza hacia allí y leí la comprensión en sus ojos. Me dio un apretón en una mano antes de alejarse. Dejé que diera unos pasos antes de volver a llamarla. Había algo que debía decirle.

-¿Elena?

Se volvió rápidamente, observándome con sus ojos llenos de curiosa expectación.

-¿Puedo pedirte un último favor?- Inquirí, y ella movió los labios dispuesta contestarme, pero antes de que lo hiciera, volví a hablar – Cuida de mi corazón, lo estás llevando contigo.

Su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, sus ojitos se anegaron en lágrimas nuevamente y por mucho que movió los labios, las palabras no salieron de su garganta.

Mis labios se crisparon en una mueca y lentamente abandoné al patio. A pesar de escuchar su voz pronunciando mi nombre con voz atribulada, no me volteé. No me apetecía ver cómo Stefan se acercaba a consolarla.

-Adiós, Elena- le susurré al silencio. – Te amo.

**Amo a Matt. Es tan adorable.**

**Espero que también les haya gustado. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Cuídense**

**Nati**


End file.
